Getting Off My Chest
by Spadde
Summary: Updated! I'm suddenly trapped in a world of shadows and it's my job to make it right again. But I can't just jump into war after taking on Seven Years the Holy Ghosts have left alone. I need some help, and I think a certain farm girl can.


(A/N: There are alot of these out there, so thanks for choosing to read mine. I hope you all enjoy!

**Summary:** Taking on Seven Years the Holy Ghost has left alone is not as easy as you'd think. Link couldn't just wake up from a seven year nap and expect to jump into war. He needs time. He needs someone to help him, and for some reason a fairy isn't enough. There's only one person he could think of to help him back on his feet...but little does he know how different Hyrule has really become. Inspired by the song "Seven Years" performed and written by Saosin

* * *

Seven years in the blink of an eye. 

My body grew. My voice changed. My muscles expanded. My clothes altered. But my mind is no different from when I picked up that sword just, what seemed like, seven minutes ago.

And then, I saw that ghastly purple sky, even though it was in the only 4:21 pm, knowing that it was my job to make it blue again. I had to travel through green forests, scale a blazing volcano, swim into vast lakes, enter a world of darkness, and overcome a violent dessert, and much more.

At the age of 11, I traveled all throughout Hyrule looking for artifacts known as spiritual stones. One was located in the forest, which was given to me by the late Great Deku Tree. One was located in the Goron City, which was given to me by my so-called "sworn brother", Darunia. And the last was given to me in the Zora's Domain, by my "fiancé" Ruto...don't ask, it's along story.

After collecting all three, it was my job to meet up with Princess Zelda, the princess of Hyrule, to open the door of time within the famous and ancient Temple of Time. However, when I arrived to do so, it was too late. Ganondorf drove away Zelda and attempted his takeover just as I arrived. At that moment, Zelda intrusted me with the sacred Ocarina of Time, as well as the task to open the Door of Time.

I did as she wished, but to no avail. Ganondorf was waiting for me. He knew what Zelda and myself intended on doing. He used me to get to the Door of Time. As well as the Sacred Realm. As well as the Triforce, the essence of the Goddess' power.

The next thing I knew, I was in the presence of Rauru, the Sage of Time. He told me that Seven Years have gone by since I opened the door. In the time, Ganondorf got his hands of the sacred power, and used it to takeover Hyrule. It was now my job to unlock the Six Sages, by going into their respective temples, and freeing them. But I have no idea how.

Navi knew what I had to do. Her highness knew what I had to do. Rauru knew what I had to do. The Goddesses knew what I had to do. Even this "Sheik" character knew what I had to do. And the only thing I knew was where to go.

**Taking on **

**Seven years**

**The Holy Ghost has left alone**

I exited the castle town, which was once a market place. Now, it was nothing but a nest for vile "creatures" called ReDeads. The purple skies vanished. It was blue again, just as if it was never dark at all. The sun gave me warmth, but instead of comfort, it only gave me grief. How could such a terrible time be so...comfortable?

"We have to go to Kakariko Village," Navi told me, for what seemed like the 20th time.

I didn't answer her right away. I stared into Hyrule field, the only thing in sight was green grass, blue skies, a small creek which lead to Hyrule Castle Town's moat, a few tall grass fields, and a bridge leading to Kakariko Village. Everything was as I remembered, but I couldn't help but somehow sense a difference.

But as I turn my head slightly to the right, I see one more important landmark. One that no amount of sleep could ever make me forget.

Lon Lon Ranch.

**Test my arms**

**Kick like crazy**

**And I've been fighting way too long**

"Link..."

"I know, Navi," I spoke in a very gruff tone.

Navi flew back at the sound of my voice, and I don't blame her. Even I was shocked at the sound of my voice. She and I both expected a innocent sounding voice of a child, but instead we got an angry, cold teenager, with a deep and matured voice. Which was funny. I didn't feel anymore mature than I was seven years ago.

I thought about my mission. I was told to get a "special item" from Kakariko Village that will greatly help my task. Sheik said I could not continue unless I receive it. But my mind was elsewhere, and I think Navi could tell.

The girl who lived on that farm was my first, and probably only, friend outside the Korkiri forest. I will never forget the kindness and warmth she showed me when we first met years ago. She helped me out of the chaotic madness that was the Hyrule Castle Marketplace, and directed me toward the castle. And in return, I woke up her father who sluggishly fell asleep in front of the castle courtyard.

And that name...

That nickname she gave me when she saw Navi hovering by my side. Everytime she said it, I cringed in disgust. But for some reason, I felt that hearing that name would somehow give me comfort. Growing up seven years in a blink of an eye is not a bowl of cherries. I felt emotion and things I can't explain that I never felt as a child. From head to toe, I felt a difference that just didn't seem natural.

People were not meant to grow up this fast.

Suddenly, my feet began to move...toward Lon Lon Ranch.

**Only pushed the way out to find you**

**And I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm not sure**

"Link!" Navi called to me.

My attention was focused on her, but I kept on walking in an awkward pace. My legs were hurting, and they were verying difficult to move, but according to the Sage of Light, I haven't used my legs in Seven Years.

"Link, Kakariko is this way!" she spoke in what seemed like a panic.

"I know, Navi," I replied to her without further explanation of my actions. My throat was killing me. The difference in my voice was not very easy to get used to, but the pain went away as time went on.

"Then why aren't we going there?" She asked as he followed me towards the Ranch.

By my calculation, it would take about an hour or two to get to the ranch.

"I need to do something first," I told her.

"What?" he asked. "Go see Malon?"

She spoke her name as if she was just some total stranger. That added to me growing...emotion, I guess it was.

"Yes, to see Malon," I retorted angrily.

"Link, we don't have time for this," Navi insisted.

"I'm making time for this."

She flew right in front of my face is if she were trying to stop me.

"Link, I'm serious," Navi took on a grave tone. "We have got to stop Ganondorf as soon as possible. We don't have any time for pointless side trips!"

I clinched my fists. I didn't know if it was in anger, or sadness, or whatever weird emotion that I wasn't yet familiar with, but whatever it was, it made my blood boil. I would have never gotten like this when I was a kid. I must have missed more than just Ganondorf's takeover in my seven year absence.

"Pointless!?" I yelled at the fairy, causing it to fly back. My head began to hurt for unknown reasons, but I chose to ignor it. "Navi, what the...the...the FUCK do you know about this?"

I had never cursed in my life.

"Having seven years of your life go by my not affect you much," I began with a voice that was just under a shout. "But look at me!" I spread my arms wide. "I'm grown up! Just like that! I'm feeling things I've never felt before. I'm thinking things I've never felt before. I missed my entire childhood! EVERYTHING about my life as changed. Everything!"

I could tell that Navi was beginning to feel a little sympathy.

"What the hell am I supposed to do!?" I asked her, praying that he had an answer. "Run into battle just like that!? Just like seven years didn't just pass in seven seconds!? Navi, do you have any idea how hard it is for me to even walk?"

I waited for an answer, but as I feared, Navi didn't provide one.

"I need some time, Navi," my tone quickly transformed from angry to sad. Another thing that never happened when I was a kid. My emotions changed in the blink of an eye. I had no idea what was happening to me. "I need some..."

I couldn't finish my sentence. My legs gave out. I dropped to my knees, and I began to cry.

Seeing that made Navi change her mind. After a spent a few minute pouring tears out of my eyes, I decided to hold it back. I felt I needed to cry more, but I couldn't afford that luxury. I need to get my head together. I'm learning how to do easy things like walk and talk again. I'm relearning almost everything I learned when I was a kid. I needed time to do my seven years worth of learning, and Lon Lon Ranch seemed like the perfect place.

**Getting off my chest**

**The story ends**

The sun was almost completely down by the time Navi and I reached the Ranch. With the few clouds, the sky was crimson red. I never once seen the sky this dark red. However, when I turned to see Ganon's Castle, the purple clouds still surrounded them.

By the time I entered the Ranch, the sky was a dark reddish purple...but not it was in the marketplace. This was a more soothing, beautiful color. I felt tears creep up to my eyes again, but I held them back. No one told me that growing old meant dealing with stupid emotions.

Talon, Malon's father, and the owner of the Ranch, had not yet closed the front gates, thank the Goddesses. I entered the Ranch, and it was just like I remembered. The Cuccos were scattered near the horse pin. The horses were not in the yard, so they must have put them in the barn already.

I slowly walked towards the backyard where the horse pen was. Navi was following me close. Talon has probably passed out by now. He was an amazingly nice man, but he had his fair share of problems. Seven years ago, he reeked of something I wasn't very familiar with. At that moment, I've figured out that "something" was alcohol, which would explain his constant naps. I would have never put that together seven years ago.

I took small steps towards the backyard, then something caught me ear.

A voice.

A singing voice.

It tickled my ears like a soft caress. It was her. I knew it was her. Her voice sounded a more mature. More aged. But it was her. I knew it. And it wasn't just she was singing a familiar song. It was the very same song she taught me so many years ago. Probably the only thing that didn't take a difficult struggle to remember.

"Navi," I looked at the blue fair floating right next to me. "I want you to hide."

"What? Why?" she asked confused. "It's just Malon."

"Navi, please?" I asked her, in a childish voice.

He thought about it for a minute, then decided not to press the matter. He quickly flew into my hat.

"Thanks," I told her as I began to walk towards the yard.

The truth is, Malon didn't need to know everything about me. She didn't know I'm supposed to be this so-called "Hero of Time." It would only burden her.

She invaded my sights. She stood right in front of the closed horse pen gates. I don't remember those gates ever being clothes.

Her back was turned to me, and I continued to walk.

Suddenly, she stopped singing and turned to look at me.

I never noticed how beautiful she was before.

**I WOULD FIND A WAY WITHOUT...**

**Tell him his eyes see too clear**

She screamed for a second.

I should have expected that response. It must have been the sword on my back that scared her the most. I rose my hands in the air to show her that I meant her no harm.

"Who are you!?" she asked in a panic as she took small, yet quick steps away from me. I wanted to walk towards her, but that would only scare her more. "What do you want!?"

She fell onto the ground after tripping over something. Once again, I wanted to rush to her to see if she was okay, but it would only scare her.

"Nothing," I tried to tell her in a soft voice. "I just..."

She calmed herself down a little bit as she remained on the floor. She stared at me with such fear. I don't know why I've never noticed how beautiful her eyes were seven years ago. She remained silent, as if she waited for me to finish my sentence.

"I'm new here," I told her. It was a half truth. "I've just arrived into Hyrule...and...and I don't know this land very well-"

"You just came here?" she asked.

"Yes, I swear," I told her. "I was sent for. I'm here to help with the war against Ganondorf.

I never once told her about my mission when we were kids. Hell, I don't even think I told her my name. She always just called me by that childish nickname.

She got up from the floor. She was a little calmer now, but she still kept her distance from me. She scanned me with her eyes and made a face. I was beginning to think that she was beginning to recognize me, but for some reason, I didn't want her to. Which is why I asked Navi to hide.

The truth is I only wanted to see here, and maybe stay at this peaceful ranch for a couple of night so I can get my head together.

"Why should I believe you?" she asked in a smart-ass tone. Some things never change.

I didn't know what I could do to prove it to her. I could have shown her Navi, but I was dead set on making sure she didn't recognize me. I didn't want her to have the burden of knowing me, a person who can travel through time without warning. A person who could die at any given moment. A person who is nothing but a pawn of the goddesses.

**I WOULD FIND A WAY WITHOUT YOU**

**Tell him his eyes see too clear**

Finally, I thought of something.

I took out the Medallion of Light given to me by Rauru, the sage of light.

Her eyes widened at the sight of the disc. She approached me to take a better look at it. I showed her both sides of it. One had the triforce crest on it, the other had the symbol of light. She put her hands on it.

I was positive she wouldn't know what this thing was, but I knew she could somehow feel it's power, just like I can. The power of the Royal family. The power of the triforce.

"You..." she began, but trailed off. She looked into my eyes. I looked back. Her blue eyes glowed on her face. Her red hair was just like I remembered, as were her small, almost invisible freckles. "You came to help us?"

I didn't respond. I still don't understand what that medallion did to make her believe me, but I was incredibly grateful.

"Malon!" I heard a voice from the house, which was fairly far away. Whoever it was, he must have been screaming. "What the hell is that noise!?"

"Oh shit," she whispered. "Come with me."

She took my hand and she run, dragging me with her, further into the horse pen. We went through the back gate and she opened a door to a barn in the very back of the ranch. I remember what this lead to. The cows.

"Go in there," she said as she continued to whisper. "Don't come out until I come back."

She closed the door.

**THAT MISTAKE WAS GOLD**

**I KNOW that without you**

**Is something that I could never do**

I disobeyed her a little.

I opened the door a crack so I could listen. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain from on my head.

"Ow," I whispered. "Navi!?"

"She said to stay here," She whispered in my ear.

"I am," I informed her. "I just want to know what's going on."

I heard a man yelling at the top of his lungs, but I couldn't make out the words, with the exception of "stupid" and "fucking". I could not hear Malon at all.

At first, I thought the man yelling was her father, even though I knew he would never yell at Malon that way no matter what she did. Suddenly I heard something that made my stomach sink 1000 feet.

I heard a slap, and then I heard Malon yell in pain.

I erupted. I tried to swing to door open and sprint over to where Malon was, but Navi stopped me. She yanked on my hair as hard as she could to hold me back, and I complied.

"Link, stay here!" She yelled from under my hat.

"He hit Malon!" I half-yelled back at Navi, even though I wasn't entirely sure who "he" was.

"She said to stay here!" Navi insisted. "Whoever hit her, I'm not sure he'll go any easy on her if he sees you!"

Navi had a point. I calmed myself down just like Navi told me. I sat there with my eyes closed tight, listening to that man yell at Malon, degrading her as if she was nothing more than a germ. I didn't hear him hit her again, but if I did, I might have lost all control.

**THAT WAS WHY**

**Staple the eyes and seven dates**

**For me to sell machines**

**And tear on**

She came to the barn after being yelled at for about 20 minutes. When she opened the door, the only thing I noticed was the intense swelling on her cheek.

"What the hell happened?" I ask her instantly.

"Nothing," she replied back without skipping a beat. She entered the barn and closed the door behind her, then took a seat on a wooden chair. She was going to speak again, but I spoke first.

"What do you mean nothing?" I asked her. "Your cheek is as red!"

She laughed a little bit. I was puzzled.

"Is that how you charm all the ladies?" she asked with that southern accent of hers.

I didn't speak again. After hearing her say that, I noticed that this is what something she has to endure, and something she isn't ready to talk about.

"Who was that?" I asked her. "The owner of the farm?"

"Yes," she replied grimly.

My jaw dropped. How could her own father do that to her? I knew he was somewhat of a drunk, but he was always so gentle with everyone. Always.

"His name is Ingo," she began to explain.

Ingo? He was nothing but a worker seven years ago.

"My father used to own this Ranch," she continued as I listened. "But everything changed after Ganondorf's take over. He stripped my father of the land and gave it to one of our workers, Ingo. At that moment, he threw my father out of the ranch."

This was all so messed up.

"Why didn't you leave with him?" I asked a simple question.

"I wanted to," she answered. "But Ingo demanded that I stayed here and work for him." She began to tear up a little bit. I slowly approached her. "He said if I didn't...he'd treat the horses so badly..."

Malon always loved animals, especially horses. The idea of them being treated like garbage would never set well with her, even if it meant her becoming a slave. She began to cry a little bit. I approached her a put a comforting hand on her shoulder. She looked up to me with those damp eyes.

"It's okay, though," she said trying to put on a brave face. "As soon as Ganondorf's reign is over. Everything will be back to normal, and my father will return."

I couldn't even imagine the punishment she has had to endure over the last several years. And quite frankly, I never wanted to.

"And you're here to help put an end to this," she said with a hopeful voice.

There was a few moments of silence. That medallion of Light really helped me in this situation. What I normally would have done to gain someone's trust was to play the Tune of the Royal Family, but I was certain that a simple farm girl wouldn't know it. But still, I couldn't help but feel that she trusted me too quickly.

"You can stay here for a few days if you like," she told me all of a sudden, which kind of shocked me. "It's not much, but it can help. I sleep in the horse barn near the entrance-" My stomach dropped again. "-but you can stay here, if you'd like."

This is wrong. This is so wrong. She shouldn't be living like this...but what could I have done?

"I'd like that," I told her truthfully. "The...um...journey here was a very hard one. I would like to rest for a few days."

"Well, I'm happy to invite you stay," she told me with a smile, drying up her tears.

"Are you sure Ingo won't be furious?" I asked her.

"Oh, don't worry about that," she told me as she got up from her seat. "He wouldn't be caught dead in a cow barn."

I smiled at her comment. She began to walk towards the door.

"Just don't leave until I come to get you in the morning," Malon explained. "In fact, you might not be able to leave at all until night fall."

"Fine by me," I told her.

She opened the door and began to walk out, but stopped.

"My name is Malon," she told me, though I already knew.

"Link," I told her.

She didn't recognize my name, but I don't think I ever told her.

"Well, Link," she began as she walked out. "Have a good night."

"Malon, wait," I said to her. She stopped at the door. "I have a question for you." She didn't speak, but I could tell her attention was towards me. "What made you trust me so quickly?"

She smiled a very sweet smile.

"Why?" She asked me tilting her head a bit. "Should I be scared?"

She still smiled, making me smile.

"No," I told her.

"That medallion is really something," Malon began to speak again, with a smile still on her face. "But it's more than that. I can tell."

"You can tell what?"

"That you can save us all. Good night."

**Seven years**

**You assured me**

**That I'd be fine if I complied**

It was very hard for me to get to sleep. Navi and I talked about my mission and stuff like that, but truthfully, my mind was elsewhere. There is so much going on in my head and body that I don't know about. What in the Goddesses right mind would think that a seven year nap would help a warrior?

My dreams were no better.

Visions that I've never seen before invaded my thoughts while I was asleep. I saw people I have known before. Sari, a child of the forest, and my childhood best friend. Darunia, the big brother of the Gorons, and my "sworn brother". Ruto, a Zora princess, and my supposed "fiancé", who seemed to have aged a little. Impa, Zelda's guardian, and a former Shiekia warrior. And one woman whom I didn't recognize...although I felt like I knew her. I felt like I've met her and spoken to her before, but I couldn't remember. She looked like someone from the dessert.

I woke to the birds chirping and the cows mooing. I was engulfed with seat and I was breathing hard, and to this day I don't know why. There was barley any light outside. It must have been early in the morning. The hay I slept on was more comfortable than I thought it would be. I sat up and took a look at myself, somewhat hoping that my seven year sleep was all just a dream.

Of course, it wasn't.

"Morning, stranger," came a voice from behind.

Link turned to see that the voice belonged to Malon. She was tending the cows. I quickly wiped the sweat from more forehead so she wouldn't see. I was also shivering for some reason. My body was doing such weird things.

"What time is it?" I asked her as I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes.

"Around 5 am," She said without looking at a clock or watch. She moved away from the cows and washed her hands from a bucket of water.

"8 hours of sleep," I spoke, mostly to myself. "Better than I could ask for."

"8 hours?" she asked me strangely with a smile on her face. "Darlin, Try 56 hours."

"What!?" I asked her in disbelief. I've slept for over 2 days.

"I checked on you a few times to make sure you weren't dead," she said in a sarcastic tone, even though she may have been serious. "That must have been some journey you went on."

"Yeah..." Was the only thing I could think of to say. ...I've slept for over 2 days!

"Want a tour of the Ranch?" She asked me sweetly. "Ingo won't be awake for a few hours."

"Um...yeah," I said to her...even though I already knew the Ranch left and right. "Sure. Just give me a few minutes."

"Sure thing," she said as she walked over to the door. "I'll be right outside."

She left the barn and made sure the door was closed. I quickly took off my hat to see Navi wide awake.

"Navi, 2 days!?" I asked her shocked to death.

"A very boring two days," she commented.

"Why didn't you wake me up?"

"I tried to," she insisted. "You were out like a light!"

**Only pushed the way out to find you**

**And I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm not sure**

I was sure how long we were out there, but she showed me the entire farm, not knowing that she did this once before seven years ago. She would tell me stories about visitors and all the people she had the pleasure...including a certain "Fairy Boy". She would tell me stories about her father, and how childish he acts. She tried to hide it, but a tear would escape her eye with every story she told.

The sun was completely up, and I helped her bring all the horses into the pen. The shivering faded, thank the Goddesses. There was one horse that I recognized among the rest. She was a brighter shade of red then the others, and hade white hair. She tried to introduce me to this horse, but the horse kept running off in fear.

"I'm sorry about her," she told me with a smile.

"Don't worry about," I told her, but she continued.

"There aren't many people she warms up to," she explained to me. "In fact, there is only one person I could think of, other than me."

"The 'Fairy Boy'?" I asked her. I felt a nudge on the top of my head. Navi.

She laughed a little bit. We walked toward the entrance of the pen, but didn't exit.

"How'd you guess?" she asked me.

"I don't know," I replied immediately. "You seem to be pretty fond of this kid."

"Well," she began, with a smile still on her face. "How often do you meet a kid from the forest?"

"Very true," I admitted to her as I scratched my head.

**Getting off my chest**

**The story ends**

"She's a wonderful horse," she commented, turning her attention back to Epona. "I'm dreading the day she leaves."

"Leaves?" I asked her. "Where's she going?"

"Ingo plans on giving her to Ganondorf," she tells me in a very grim tone.

My eyes widened. I didn't even have to say a word to get Malon to understand my feelings.

"I know," her voice cracked. She was obviously fighting off tears. "Ingo treats her the worst of all. He says he needs to 'toughen her up' if she's going to serve the 'Great' Ganondorf."

I clinched my fist. The last thing I would want is for that horse to get in the hands of Ganondorf. I felt my blood temperature rise. This was so weird. Yes, I got angry when I was a child, but it never got out of control like it has been since I woke up from my seven year nap.

I felt Navi nudge me a little from under my hat, she must have noticed how pissed I was.

**I WOULD FIND A WAY WITHOUT...**

**Tell him his eyes see too clear**

"I don't understand," Malon began as a few more tears escaped her eye. "How could Ganondorf take over the all of Hyrule? I mean, the royal family...they have a power that none of us could understand! At least that's what I've heard..."

"I don't think it's as easy as that," I tried to tell her, even though I was certain that it wouldn't make her feel any better.

"I know," she told me as she dried her tears. "It's impossible for someone like me to understand."

"Don't do that," I told her suddenly.

She looked at me puzzled.

"Do what?" she asked me.

I didn't like her attitude. She made herself out to be nothing but some stupid little worker girl, which makes sense after witnessing the way Ingo treats her. Back when we were kids, she was strong, smart, brave, and very confident. Although she acts almost the same today, she lost that sense of confidence. If very difficult to explain, but it pains me to see her so...sad.

She waited me to answer her question, but I didn't know what to say. She didn't speak either. She stared at me with those bright blue eyes...until I heard a disgusting voice behind me.

"Malon, what the HELL do you think you're doing!?"

**I WOULD FIND A WAY WITHOUT YOU**

**Tell him his eyes see too clear**

"Mr. Ingo," she said in a very scared voice. She was facing him, but my back was turned to him. WE must have been talking for hours. I didn't turn around to look at him. I didn't know what I would do if I saw his face.

"Have the cows been milked yet?" he asked in a calmer voice, yet it still sounded vicious.

"Ye...yes of course," she said to him. I still didn't turn to face him, I was too busy analyzing Malon's face. I've never seen such fear in anyone's eyes over another man. It sickened me.

"The where the hell is it!?" he yelled again.

I finally decided to turn around to face him. He looked just the same as he did seven years, only he had more white hairs and much nicer clothes. His arms were folded and unneeded anger was painted all over his face. I could sense the hatred in his heart...somehow.

"Who the hell are you!?" he yelled at me.

**THAT MISTAKE WAS GOLD**

**I KNOW that without you**

**Is something that I could never do**

I clinched my fist at my side once again, and once again, I felt a poke in my head from Navi. Only this time I didn't clam down. I tightened my fist even more, so much so that the back of my hand was beginning to hurt. Navi poked me again, and this time I calmed myself. Only a little.

"What are you a mute?" he asked me with such disgust in his voice.

I couldn't help but smile at his question.

"I asked you who you are!"

**THAT WAS WHY**

**Staple the eyes and seven dates**

I looked at Malon once again. This couldn't go on, I decided. This simply couldn't go on. Ganondorf took everything from me. My peace. My health. My home. My childhood...literally.

And the one place I knew that could console me, the one place that I knew I could find peace, is gone. I took a quick second to take a look at the ranch, the horses, the cows, the cuccos, the buildings, the grass, Epona, Malon. Almost everything looked the same, except for that dark taint I could sense all throughout the farm.

Don't ask me how...I just could sense it.

**For me to sell machines**

"I'd like to ride one of your horses."

**And tear on**

(A/N: Should I write a sequel? I feel that this song was made for Ocarina of Time. Yes it's a real song, although it might be hard to find. It's not on their album, but do your best to find it. It's a must ahve for any Zelda fan. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks)


End file.
